


stoke the flame

by jjxneus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geonhak has fire powers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wings, Youngjo has raven wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus
Summary: Geonhak has lost his magic but Youngjo knows a way to reignite his fire.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	stoke the flame

Geonhak scowls and Youngjo just barely manages to avoid the pillow that goes flying his way. Geonhak’s eyes are dark, angry, a deep brown that Youngjo knows he could get lost in for hours on end. He sits himself down carefully against the armrest of the armchair, desperately ignoring the instinct to spread his black wings and fly out and escape. Geonhak is furious, yes, but not dangerous, never dangerous, no matter how hard he tries - Youngjo could never be scared of him. He’s like a kicked puppy and Youngjo has known him long enough to see the fear and desperation that shakes his shoulders, that has him raising his voice, that has him breathing heavily as he glares at Youngjo. 

“Geonhakkie-” 

“Don’t.” Geonhak’s low voice cuts through the tense atmosphere, the flicker of a flame buried somewhere there but just barely out of reach. “Don’t  _ Geonhakkie _ me right now.” 

There’s pain there, hidden in his voice, hidden in the way he refuses to meet Youngjo’s eyes, hidden in the way he stares at his clenched fists as if his gaze alone can summon back the flames he used to wield. Youngjo hates it, wants nothing more than to help, to tell him that everything will be alright - to say it and mean it. 

Anger. Anger isn’t working. Youngjo has always been able to see magic in a way that others never could - can see it twisting around Geonhak, can see the flickers of a fire burning within his chest. His anger and frustration and fear are burning hotter and hotter with each passing second, the light glows brighter inside him, but that’s all it does - it never quite reaches his fingertips again. It burns but Youngjo can only watch in horror as he realises the anger will consume Geonhak before he can ever wield it again if he continues like this. 

This time, he doesn’t ignore his instinct. Youngjo stands and his wings blossom from his back, raven feathers inky and soft fluttering into view as he approaches Geonhak where he sits on the couch. He doesn’t fly, doesn’t spread them as wide as he can, not even as Geonhak lets out a growl and bares his fangs. Youngjo only smiles and sinks to his knees slowly, carefully, hands outstretched. He wraps his wings around Geonhak, pulling him in close, closer, closer. He watches as the flame of Geonhak’s magic sputters out for a split second before it bursts alight again, renewed. 

“Geonhakkie,” He repeats, “you can’t force yourself.” 

Geonhak takes a shaky breath in, flames licking the sides of his core as Youngjo watches and waits. Then Geonhak slides off the couch, collapsing to his knees as he buries his face in Youngjo’s shoulder. Youngjo holds him closer, letting his wings wrap around him tighter, feeling the heat that burns between them as Geonhak’s magic flickers back to life - anger still there but subsiding, controlled, reigned in. But beneath it, behind it all, is a light that Youngjo knows and recognises like the back of his hand, a light that he’s drawn to like a moth to its brilliant glow. 

“I don’t know why I can’t just-” 

Youngjo shushes him gently, rubbing small circles against his back. “You haven’t been able to relax lately, you’re overworking yourself, just focus on right now, yeah?” 

He can feel Geonhak nod against his shoulder and that light glows a little more. 

“Just breathe, okay?” Youngjo continues, “Try to focus on a good memory. Here, let me help.” 

Geonhak pulls his head away to raise an eyebrow at him, his hands resting on Youngjo’s knees gently as he listens and waits. 

“That time we snuck out of our dorm after curfew?” Youngjo grins, “Back when I was still stronger than you and I carried you while I flew us to the park. Some of the streetlights weren’t working but you lit up the night with your fire.” 

The look on Geonhak’s face turns a little bitter, a little pained, but Youngjo can see his magic swelling as he focuses on the shared memory. 

“You were so excited, so happy,” Youngjo trails his fingers down Geonhak’s cheek, “I could hear your smile when you talked even if I couldn’t see it for myself.” 

“That was the night you lost your voice from laughing, wasn’t it?” Geonhak manages to smile, and Youngjo can see the light slowly returning to his beautiful eyes. 

“Yeah, and you complained the whole way home.” Youngjo nods, “Okay, your turn.” 

Geonhak hums, smile turning shy as he speaks, “Every memory I have with you is a good one, but… Right now, especially.” 

He chokes on his breath, words stuck in his throat as Youngjo reaches down to hold his hands. Geonhak’s smile widens and he squeezes Youngjo’s hands - he’s never been good at verbalising his emotions, too self conscious and easily embarrassed, but Youngjo understands. 

“You didn’t have to help me,” Geonhak continues, “but you did- you are- helping me.” 

“So it’s working?” Youngjo asks even as he watches the fire curl and twist its way along Geonhak’s arms. “You’re feeling a little better?” 

“I am.” Geonhak answers firmly, confidently, shoulders lowered a little more as he breathes out, his eyes curve into crescent moons as he leans forward to press his forehead to Youngjo’s. “I love you.” 

Youngjo opens his mouth to reply, to say he loves him too, but there’s a heat that suddenly reaches his fingers that has him gasping and pulling his hands back quickly. Geonhak follows his gaze until they’re both staring, watching, as flames flicker and come to life, dancing along Geonhak’s fingers. The fire is back, burning warm and comforting, magic a little tense and unstable as Geonhak toes the line between calm and stressed. It glows bright as Youngjo retracts his wings, clapping excitedly as he watches the fire burn hotter and hotter once more. 

The smile on Geonhak’s face though, Youngjo thinks, is brighter than any flame could ever be. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god it's been a while since i wrote youngdo, huh  
> this was just something short, kinda cute, while i work on my bigger wips that'll take a lot longer to get done (incl. more youngdo!!) 
> 
> i hope you still liked this though even though it's pretty short!! please consider leaving a comment if u can <33 i'd really appreciate it ;;w;;
> 
> you can find me here  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
